


Anything At All

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Miraculous One-Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Feels, Gen, One Shot, Poor Chat, Sadness, i hope this isn't setting a pattern, i just what why can't, just reveal yourselves already, mentioned Adrian, the love square, this is my first fic for this fandom, ughhhhhh, why couldn't this have been romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Chat bugs his partner. Ladybug has a confession to make.





	Anything At All

**Author's Note:**

> If there's one thing I excel at its puns. But this was supposed to be angsty so I had to tamp down on the punnage. :(

All was still and quiet on that brisk night, except for the two figures running across the roofs of the city. The protectors of France were patrolling again. The two silhouettes paused on top of a particularly high building, standing and observing the sparkling city spread out before them.

The teen dressed all in black leather, frowned worriedly at the heroine of Paris beside him. Ladybug. The pigtailed woman sighed and frowned at the usually comforting landscape of Paris sprawling out before her. Chat Noir blinked his vivid emerald eyes before sighing and taking the plunge, "Is something wrong, my Lady? You seem... Worried."

Ladybug blinked her wide bluebell eyes in momentary confusion before giving him a halfhearted grin. Even her saddened smiles were blinding, "It's nothing important, Chat..."

He laughed, flopping down to dangle his feet off of the towering building's ledge, " _Purr_ -ease, Ladybug. You gotta learn to lie better than that!"

Ladybug scoffed at his stupid pun before gracefully lowering herself to sit down beside him. There was a moment of silence as Ladybug swung her yo-yo normally a few times, clearly hesitating to begin.

The cat super hero sighed, "You're gonna have to tell me eventually, Bugaboo."

"Don't call me Bugaboo!"

He grinned slyly, blinking in a rapid mimic of batting his eyelashes, "I'll stop calling you Bugaboo temporarily if you'll tell me what's wrong."

She scoffed, "No way."

"That's alright. Have it your way... Bugaboo."

"Ugh, fine!" She smiled more genuinely and rolled her eyes. A moment later the grin he'd brought to her face faded away, "Well, I can't tell you the details, it's kind of personal."

Chat held up a hand, "Cat's honor!"

"I'm just... I'm having trouble talking to someone."

He laughed, "LB, it's hard imagining you having any trouble _talking_ to anyone! You've always got a situation under control! I'm sure you're not nearly as bad as you think."

Ladybug gave him a wry, if-only-you-knew smile, "Thanks for the confidence in me, Chat."

"Anytime, _Buginette_.... But why can't you talk to them?"

She sighed before chewing on her lip with indecision, fingers tapping her magical yo-yo. Finally she blurted, "It's because... There's... There's this boy I like."

Chat blinked, smile wiped away by pure shock. What...? The look of sheer surprise drops into despair. Ladybug? She...? It was obvious there was someone she'd like- she was amazing after all. It was a wonder she hadn't been snatched up before all this. But somehow he just hadn't seen it coming. His shoulders shuddered, utter dejection spreading quickly across his face.

Ladybug tilted her head, she couldn't make out her partner's face in the darkness of the night, the glimmering stars having been hidden behind clouds.

"Chat?"

He straightened, emotions shoved away into the recesses of his mind to be ignored until later. Even as his mind seemed to be fracturing and shattering into glittering shards of irreparable glass, he hid it under a wide toothy grin and a cheerful cadence, "I'll do anything to help you, my Lady!"

Ladybug smiled gratefully and put a hand to his shoulder, slim fingers gripping his bony arm, "Thanks, Chat Noir. I'm glad that you'll always have my back."

Her partner smiled, heart breaking, "Anything for you, Ladybug."


End file.
